


Ang Hele ng Maestro

by dimasilaw



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, HHHHHHH DI NAMAN SIYA FIRST KISS PERO PARANG GANUN NA NGA, M/M, SWEET SI SHU RITO OK :((, basta cute sila ah, batangueño si mika :D, d ko alam kung anong ilalagay ko d2, filo enstars na naman hihi
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimasilaw/pseuds/dimasilaw
Summary: Iniirog ni Shu si Mika. Hindi lang niya masabi. O kayâ, hindi niya masabi hanggang humirit si Mika na makitulog sa kaniya sa kaniyang higaan at kuwarto...





	Ang Hele ng Maestro

**Author's Note:**

> Ginamit ko ang Batangueño Tagalog sa halip ng Kansai-ben ni Mika, at ginamit ko ang Espanyol (Spagalog! LOL) sa halip ng Pranses ni Shu. Ginamit ko rin ang “Maestro” bilang salin ng “Oshi-san”...ipapaliwanag ko ito nang mas malalim sa end notes nito.

Buong-lakas pumalakpak ang mga tagapakinig sa malawak na teatrong punông-punô ng tao. Yumuko ang dalawang na sa entablado, nakababad sa makintab na ilaw. Kumaway-kaway at tumalun-talon si Mika sa galak, at si Shu—yuko na lang nang yuko, mas pormal at mas elegante. Nang masdan niya si Mika, hindi grasyoso ang galaw nito sa kaway at talon, subali’t ipinagsawalang-bathala na lang ni Shu ang ito. Humarap na lang siya. Hindi mahalaga ngayon ang pagkawalang-porma, sapagka’t nagtagumpay naman ang konsyerto ng Valkyrie. 

Oo.  _ Hindi mahalaga ngayon ang pagkawalang-porma, _ inisip ni Shu,  _ dahil ngumingiti-ngiti siya at kumikislap-kislap ang mata niya...entonses, masaya siya. _

_ At iyan lang naman ang importante ngayon.  _

“Salamat! Salamat~!” ani Mika sa mga tagapakinig.

“Ah—!” Kay Mika pala nakatuon ang atensyon ni Shu. Nginitian niya ang mga tao. “ _ Gracias, gracias…” _

Nanlamlam ang ilaw, at ibinaba ang tábing matingkad na pula. Tapos na ang konsyerto.

——

Lumakad sila nang hinay-hinay pauwi sa dilim at lamig. Batik-batik ang langit ng bituin, at maraming punòng matatangkad sa kalsada. Maginaw ang haplos ng ihip ng hangin, at hindi pa sapat kay Shu na nakaguwantes at tsaketa siya. Nanginig siya habang naglalakad, at nakita niyang patingin-tingin lámang si Mika sa paligid. Naka-hoodie lámang, subali’t hindi nangangatal sa ginaw. Nagtaka si Shu.

“Kagehira,” wika niya, at tumingin si Mika sa kaniya. “Hindi ka ba nalalamigan?”

“Kaunti la-ang. Bakit?”

“Malamig na para sa akin at ako’y nangingilabot na dahil dito, pero  _ no me importa _ . Maliligo na lang ako sa mainit na  _ agua _ pag-uwi natin.”

“Hawakan na lang ho ang kamay ko. Mainit.” 

Nagulantang si Shu. Namula. Tumigil sa daan. “Um…”

“Ganire, oh!” At mahigpit niya hinawakan ang kamay ni Shu. Kawing-kawing ang kanilang mga daliri, hinaplos ni Mika nang bahagya ang palad ni Shu, at itinuloy ang paglalakad. “Ngay-on, mabanas ang Maestro~!”

“Bibigyan kita ng kaunting papuri,” ani Shu. “Magaling ka sumayaw kanina. Grasyoso, elegante,  _ y agil.  _ Ipinagmamalaki kita ngayon.”

“Anlaa! Pagkabait naman ninyo…masaya ako habang ako’y násayaw. Kayâ, masaya rin akong pinuri ninyo ako ngay-on.”

“Basta! Maganda ka sa paningin, at kalugud-lugod ang iyong boses. Talentado ka, at—”  _ Mabait ka, nais kita protektahin sa lahat, masarap kayâ kita yakapin… _ “—at ito na ang ating  _ casa _ .”

Alinlangan si Shu nang bitawan niya ang kamay ni Mika upang mabuksan niya ang pintuan.  _ Hindi naman sila nagkahawak-kamay nang matagal. Bakit ang hirap pa rin bumitaw?  _ Pumasok siya—sumunod lámang si Mika—at ibinaba ang súpot niyang dala sa kabilang kamay. 

“Náakyat na ako. Pasensya na ho, aking Maestro, pagód na ho ako gawa ng konsyerto kanina,” sigaw ni Mika mula sa hagdan.

“Susundan kita... _ solo un momento… _ ” 

—— 

Nang sumunod at umakyat na si Shu pagkatapos maligo, pumasok lang siya sa kaniyang kuwarto, tahimik, at tumihaya nang hinay-hinay sa kaniyang higaan. Presko ang pantulog na rosas at luntian (regalo ito ni Mika noong Pasko), at malambot ang kumot at unan. At sa wakas, makakapagpahinga na siya.

At lumangitngit ang pintong binubuksan nang kaunti, nang dahan-dahan. Sumulpot ang mukha ni Mika, nakasimangot at nangangatal. Nabigla si Shu at napaupo nang matuwid.

_ “¿Por qué? _ ”

Binuksan ni Mika nang todo ang pintuan. “Maestro...alam mo naman ho, marani lang naman ako náhingi ng mga ganire...nguni’t...maaari ba ho akong makitulog sa iyo? Sa kama mo ho...pasensya na kung—”

“... _ ¿Y por qué? _ ”

“Maginaw ho kasi…pangako ko ho, ngay-on lang ho ako hihirit. Sige lang kung ayaw mo ho...”

Tumitig lang si Mika sa sariling paa at hindi mapakali ang kaniyang kamay. Ngumanga si Shu at kumunot ng noo. Namula siya sa pisngi nang magsabi siyang “...sige, pero huwag lang masyadong—”

At humilata na agad si Mika sa kandungan ni Shu. Tiningala niya ang mukha ni Shu, ngumiti, at dinunggul-dunggol ang pantulog nito. Sinubukan talaga ni Shu sumimangot, sinubukan niya talaga, subali’t hindi niya kinaya. Nayuhum siya nang bahagya at hinaplos ang buhok ni Mika. Nilagyan niya siya ng kumot, at sa kabilang kamay...haplos nang haplos nang haplos.

Tila hiyas na aguamarina’t ambar ang mata ni Mika. Tila talang makislap ang kaniyang ngisi. Naisip din ni Shu...bumaha man o bumagyo, kailanmang mabuti ang puso ni Mika—mahabagin, masigasig, at masigla. Bukal sa loob. Lagi’t-lagi.  _...Ano ba iniisip ko? Hanggang manika lang siya sa akin, at ang tungkulin lang niya sumayaw at kumanta. Diós mio, punyeta.  _

Humiging si Shu nang marahan at pinagsalit-salit ang mataas at mababang tono sa kaniyang hele. Hindi pa niya tinanggal ang kamay niya sa buhok...kasinglambot at gaan ng pluma.

Teka lang. Tumigil siya. Tumingin siya kay Mika. Saglit lang. Nakapikit. Matiwasay ang hinga. Nakanganga. 

“Ah...tulóg na pala. Ah. Sige…”

Dahan-dahan niyang binuhat ang katawan ni Mika at inilagay sa kabilang unan. “Para magkatabi táyo.” Bakit siya nalula sa kagalakan dahil magkatabi sila sa kama? Bakit siya namula? Napaisip pa siya. Posible ba…?

Hm.

“... _ Dulces sueños _ . Matulog ka nang mahimbing.” Sumandal siya kay Mika. Gagawin ba niya, o hindi?...Tulog naman. “Ang nais kong maging kabiyak ng aking diwa...mahal na mahal kita, Kagehira.”

_ Mahal.  _ Mas malalim pa ang “mahal” sa  _ gusto.  _ Sigurado si Shu. Alam niya sa puso niya na  _ mahal  _ talaga ang ibig niyang sabihin. Ibig. Sinta. Irog. 

Niyakap niya siya. Isang maliksing halik sa buhok—kailan pa ma’y malambot—at isa sa tenga, matagal at maalab. “... _ Te quiero mucho. _ ”

Nagmulat si Mika nang kaunti at nginitian ang katabi. “Iniibig din ho kita. Pero...anlaa, ano ba ‘yang ‘kabiyak ng diwa’ na ‘yan? Náisip pa ako kung ano—”

Nadilat ang mata ni Shu. “Gisíng ka pa pala! Nakakahiya! Limutin mo ang lahat ng sinabi ko, ngayon mismo!” 

“Hindi naman ho...pag-usapan na lang natin ire sa umaga, Maestro. Nátulog na sana ako ngay-on, eh...pero umamin ka na ho, kayâ kinailangan ko makinig~!”

“Tse! Huwag ka nga—”

“Hehe...magpahinga ka rin ho.  _ Good night  _ na lang. Iniirog kita~!”

Hay naku. Namula na naman nang todo. “...Ikaw rin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Batangueño Tagalog ang ginamit ko bílang sagisag ng Kansai-ben dahil pareho ang datíng nila sa Tagalog at sa Hapones, sapagka’t ang mga ire ay ang mga uri ng dalawang wika na ire na hindi mula sa kabisera, na hindi “standard”, at minsan pinagtatawanan (mali ito! hindi dapat pagtawanan ang wika!!!!). Kayâ, Batangas Tagalog sa akin ang angkop na diyalekto para isalin ang Kansai-ben sa Tagalog. BTW, Palaweño ako at hindi Batangueño; open naman ako sa corrections hehe. 
> 
> Atttt sa Espanyol; mas bagay siya kapag nagsusulat sa Tagalog dahil mas may sense sa kontekstong Pilipino. Cringeworthy masyado nang sinubukan ko gawing Pranses (Frenchgalog?) ang pagsasalita ni Shu. Masyado siyang obvious. Samakatuwid, Espanyol na lang ang ginamit ko; ito naman ang wika ng mga mayayaman noong araw kayâ feeling fancy na RK na medyo pretentious ang datíng ngayon. 
> 
> Sa “Maestro”...muli, pareho ang datíng, at hindi ko nagustuhan ang epekto ng “Oshi-san” sa Tagalog. ‘Yun lang.
> 
> Gaya ng palagi, salamat sa Ohana Famsquad Cult of Cthulhu, you guys enable my fanboy ways. i love u. galaan soon HAHAHA


End file.
